Kenshin rossz napja
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. Kaoru kerti munkára fogja Kenshint. Hamarosan megjelenik Yahiko a duzzogó Sanoval, és elindulnak a bonyodalmak, amik jó pár ütést hoznak szegény Himura fejére.:D Bétázásért köszönet Solenának és anagramának.


**Cím:** Kenshin rossz napja

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Béta:** Solena, anagrama

**Műfaj/kategória:** egyperces, humor, történelmi

**Korhatár:** 12+

**Szereplők:** Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, Sagara Sanosuke, Myojin Yahiko, Takani Megumi

**Megjegyzés:** A történet a 2009-es Sakuracon fanficpályázatárara készült. Néhol furcsa lehet a megfogalmazás, mert próbáltam visszaadni Kenshin beszédstílusát. Ezért használom az "oro" (indulatszó, általában meglepődést jelez) és "úgy bizony" (japán "gozaruyo"- ból)

**Tartalom:** Kaoru kerti munkára fogja Kenshint. Hamarosan megjelenik Yahiko a duzzogó Sanoval, és elindulnak a bonyodalmak, amik jó pár ütést hoznak szegény Himura fejére.:D

**Kenshin rossz napja**

A Kamiya dojo egyik szobájában Himura Kenshin álmában morgott egyet, mikor a dübörgő léptek zaja megzavarta békéjét. Általában nem volt jellemző rá, hogy még tíz órakor is aludjon, de tegnap, Tokyóban tartózkodása óta először, sikerült elengednie magát. Most kivételesen Sanónak sem kellett sokáig győzködnie, s egy-két pohár sake után még kockázni is beszállt, a többi vendég nagy bánatára. Hajnalban ért haza, s a másnaposságát próbálta kialudni, de a léptek gazdája meghiúsította ezen tervében. A szoba tolóajtaja félrecsusszant, és egy dühös Kamiya Kaoru lépett be rajta.

– Kenshin! Azonnal ki az ágyból! Kenshin! – állt meg fenyegetően az éppen nehézkesen felülő férfi fölött.

– Valami baj van, Kaoru-dono? – kérdezte Himura kábán a fejét fogva, miközben testtartása megfeszült, és szemei éberen figyeltek.

– Nem. Nincs semmi baj, csak dolgunk van – válaszolta Kaoru fenyegető éllel, de ez Kenshinnek nem tűnt fel.

– Mennyire fontos, Kaoru-dono? Mert, ha megbocsát, még aludnék egy kicsit – mormogta elernyedő vállakkal, s már készült volna visszafeküdni, mikor a lány megmarkolta copfba kötött haját, s jól meghúzta.

– O... ro! Ez fáj, Kaoru-dono!

– Ne, orózz itt nekem! Gondolom, a tegnapi szerencsejáték Sanosukéval nem fájt ennyire! A dojo helyettes mestereként senkinek sem engedem meg, hogy lustálkodjon!

– De Kaoru-do...

– Aki éjszaka legény, az legyen nappal is. Kifelé az ágyból! – húzta Kenshint, a fülénél fogva álló helyzetbe a lány.

– ÁÁÁÁ! Ez a nő rosszabb, mint Jinei, úgy bizony.

– Mit mondtál?

Csatt! Kaoru egy jól irányzott ütést mért a meggondolatlan szamuráj másnapos fejére.

– Oro... – rebegte elhalóan, miközben elvágódott a padlón.

– Remélem, eszedbe sem jutott, hogy sokáig lustálkodhatsz ott – nézett le rá immár durcásan Kaoru.

Miközben Kenshin a felkecmergés műveletével bajlódott, a fejét dörzsölgetve, szelíden megkérdezte.

– Mi lenne a munka, Kaoru-dono?

– A dojo kertjének rendbetétele.

– Hamarosan kinn leszek, Kaoru-dono, de ha most megbocsát, akkor...

– Himura Kenshin, ne merészelj visszafeküdni! – lépett fenyegetően egyet felé a lány.

– Oro? Nem fogok, Kaoru-dono. Csak szeretnék felöltözni, és hát...

– Ah, hahaha! Ö... igen... akkor megvárlak kint... – Vörösödött el a füle tövéig a lány, majd zavartan távozott.

Mikor Himura még mindig fejfájósan kiért az udvarra, Sagara Sanosuke éppen akkor érkezett meg, a mögötte kullogó Yahiko társaságában.

– Üdv, Sano! Hogy kerülsz ide ilyen korán? – érdeklődött Kenshin bujkáló mosollyal.

– Ez a kis törpe felébresztett a legjobb álmomból, és ide rángatott. Ne merj rajtam vigyorogni, mert megjárod! – rázta meg az öklét Kenshin felé a fiatalember.

– Ö... Sano, nem az én ötletem volt – mutatott a nem messze ásóval és kapákkal a kezében álló Kaorura.

– Kit nevezel te törpének? – csapott Sano felé Yahiko a bokenjével, de nem járt sikerrel.

– Ehhez hamarabb kell felkelned, kölyök – villantott rá egy mosolyt.

– Mondtam már, hogy ne nevezz kölyöknek! – indult meg a fiú újra Sano felé.

– Ö... Yahiko, Sano... – állt közéjük Kenshin.

– Nesze! – suhintott ismét Sanosuke felé Yahiko, de balszerencséjére nem őt találta el.

– Oro? – guvadtak ki a váratlan csapástól Kenshin szemei, s egy újabb púppal gazdagodva dőlt a földre.

– Hé, ti ott! Abbahagynátok a gyerekes játszadozást, s elkezdenétek végre dolgozni?

– Igen. Azonnal, Kaoru-dono – indult el felé Kenshin a legújabb duzzanatot tapogatva a fején.

Mielőtt utána mentek volna, Sano és Yahiko összenéztek.

– 'Jo-chan kész papucsot csinált belőle.

– Igazad van.

A két kölyök értőn vigyorgott egymásra.

– Hé, meddig kell még várni rátok?

– Megyünk már, 'Jo-chan, de az ébresztésért még kárpótolnod kell. Mondjuk, meghívhatnál az Akabekóba egy ebédre.

– Sano, ezt nem kellett volna, úgy bizony – próbálta figyelmeztetni a robbanásveszélyre a maga módján Kenshin, de elkésett, mert Kaoru arca elsötétült, s a kitörés elkerülhetetlen volt.

– SAGARA SANOSUKE! Te szemtelen, éhenkórász disznó! – dobta el a kezéből, egy kapát kivéve, az összes szerszámot a lány, s kergetni kezdte a behúzott nyakkal menekülő Sanót.

Miután lehiggadtak a kedélyek, nekiálltak a kertnek. Fellazították a földet, ami elég monotonul és lassan haladt, Yahiko és Sanosuke morgásai közepette. Kenshin magában jót szórakozott rajtuk, miközben Kaoruval beszélgetett az ültetendő virágokról és zöldségekről.

A négy dolgos kéz által a munka viszonylag gyorsan haladt, így hamarosan a magvetéshez értek.

– Mit szeretnél először elvetni, Kaoru-dono? – kérdezte Kenshin, miközben az első barázdát húzta.

– Ő... Elvetni? – nézett értetlenül Kaoru Kenshinre.

– Oro? Nincsenek magok, Kaoru-dono?

– Hát, azt hiszem, kiment a fejemből – vallotta be a lány, miközben ideges nevetést hallatott.

– Értsem úgy, hogy feleslegesen keltem ki az ágyból? 'Jo-chan, ugye ez csak egy vicc? – indult meg felé Sanosuke villámló szemekkel.

– Sano... Semmi baj – tartotta vissza Himura.

– Te csak ne nyugtass, Kenshin! Egyszer én is kiélhetem a mérgemet!

– De, Sano... ÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Oro! – kiáltotta Kenshin, mikor egy újabb ütés landolt a fején. Egy másik csattanó hang jelezte, hogy Sano se járt jobban.

– Hagyjátok ezt abba! Inkább menjen el valaki a magokért – kapták meg az utasítást Kaorutól.

– Rendben, majd én elmegyek, Kaoru-dono – ajánlotta fel a vörös hajú férfi, hogy elejét vegye Sanosuke újabb kirobbanásának.

– Helyes. Kenshin, tudtam, hogy rád mindig számíthatok – váltott át a fiatal lány hízelgőbe.

– Akkor hamarosan jövök – ígérte Himura, majd mikor már kívül volt a dojo kapuján fújt egyet. – Te jó ég...

A fejét csóválva indult el Nakamura-san félórára lévő kertészete felé.

– Jó napot, Nakamura-san! – köszöntötte egy meghajlással, mikor belépett a boltba.

– Á, üdvözlöm, Himura-san! Gondolom, a Kaoru-san által rendelt magokért jött?

– Igen. Köszönöm.

– Itt is van – nyújtotta oda neki a kis papírzacskókat, aztán tovább fecsegett. – Tudja, Kaoru-san elég szórakozott mostanában. Szerintem, nagyon kedveli magát, bár egy idősebb nő jobban illene önhöz, mint például én. Szóval, ha szüksége van jó társaságra, csak szóljon – rebegtette a szempilláit a kertészet tulajdonosa.

– Oro? Még megfontolom, úgy bizony. Köszönöm a magokat, Nakamura-san! – hajolt meg búcsúzásképp, majd piruló arccal elhagyta az üzletet. – Nők! Mit vétettem én ellenük? – sóhajtott, majd elindult a Kamiya dojo felé.

Azonban nem tett meg pár lépésnél többet, mikor egy öblös férfi hang megállította.

– Hé, álljon meg azonnal! Itt tilos a kardviselés!

– Oro? – fordult hátra, hogy megpillanthassa a felé közeledő rendőrt, aki a botját lengetve közeledett felé. – Ennek fele sem tréfa, úgy bizony – jegyezte még meg, majd futásnak eredt.

– Várjon! Azonnal álljon meg! Nem hallja?

– Oro! – rohant tovább.

Körülbelül egy órába került, mire sikerült a kitartó hatósági közeget leráznia, majd egy fa biztonságos takarásában kifújta magát, mielőtt a dojo felé indult volna.

– Kaoru-dono nagyon mérges lesz, úgy bizony – szusszantott lemondóan, majd a legrövidebb úton ment haza.

Ahogy megjósolta, egy tajtékzó Kaoru fogadta.

– Himura Kenshin, mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

– Én csak... szóval...

– Nem kell a kifogás!

– Jó-jó, inkább folytassuk – adta meg magát Kenshin.

A munka ezután már nyugodtan folyt, így pár óra alatt végeztek a nagy részével, amikor Kaoru megkegyelmezett nekik.

– Abba hagyhatjátok. Mára ennyi elég.

– Végre. Már nagyon éhes vagyok – jegyezte meg Sano, s Yahiko is bólogatott hozzá.

– Mindjárt összedobok valami finomat – lelkendezett a lány.

– Ettől félek én is – mormogta Sanosuke az orra alatt.

– Mit mondtál?

– Csak úgy értette, hogy köszönjük a fáradozásodat, Kaoru-dono – oldotta a helyzetet Kenshin.

Kaoru még egy percig szúrósan nézett rájuk, majd eltűnt a konyha irányában. A többiek pedig letelepedtek a teraszra, hogy addig is pihentessék fáradt tagjaikat. Mire Kaoru elkészítette az uzsonnát, Megumi is megérkezett, így még bosszúsabban tálalta az ételt. Az étkezés végeztével a doktornő egy kéréssel fordult Kenshinhez.

– Ken-san, holnap eljönnél hozzám rendbe tenni a gyógynövényes kertet? Én jobban is főzök, mint ez a kislány – nézett incselkedően Kaorura.

– Ki itt a kislány? Majd mindjárt adok én neked!

– Hé, hölgyeim... ez... – avatkozott bele megint a kialakuló vitába vesztére Himura.

A feje ismét egy púppal gazdagodott, s jó párpercig csillagok táncoltak a szeme előtt.

– Látod, mit csináltál, te kétbalkezes liba? Hol fáj, Ken-san? – ölelte magához oltalmazóan Megumi, de túl erősre sikeredett.

– Oro?

– Ő nem hozzád tartozik, ugye Kenshin? Kenshin!

– O... ro... – lehelte az újabb szorító ölelésben, mire Kaoru elengedte, aminek hatására a földön kötött ki, s jó ideig kiütve feküdt a deszkákon. 

**Vége**


End file.
